The guide to the Marching Band World!
by kitkat124
Summary: This is something that a band mommy had done. It's a dictionary. Read it and give more suggestions and I'll add them. Email me at kitkat12041987yahoo.com


Band Dictionary  
  
ACCs- Atlantic Coast Championships. The High School Marching Band equivalent of the Super Bowl, for a marching season comes down to one performance, winner takes all.  
  
Assistant Band Director- (Insert BD's name here) Thomas Fadden, the intermediate School's band Director  
  
Auxiliaries- Non-instrumentalists who march and dance with the Band carrying flags, props, etc. Also known as the color guard.  
  
Band Bus - School provided transportation used to take the Band to/from competitions, games, etc. Also known as a "Yellow Dog".  
  
Band Director-(insert BD's name here) Timothy Eick, the High School Band Director.  
  
Band Socks- a black article of clothing frequently forgotten by Band Members.  
  
Band Truck - Vehicle driven by Band Parents used for transporting pit instruments, etc.  
  
Basics (or Basics Block) - Repetitive marching of basic moves for Band Members.  
  
Beret - A hat used as part of a band uniform by sousaphone player since the sousaphone bell prevents them from wearing shakos (band hat)  
  
Blue field- Area in the school parking lot where marching drills are performed. So name for the blue markings on the asphalt.  
  
Cadence - rhythmic repeated sound, usually a drumbeat, played while the Band marches on/off the marching field keeping them together and in step.  
  
Chapter- Geographical sub-division of membership base of TOB. Pocono Mountain East (my band) competes in Chapter VII.  
  
Chapters - the semifinal competition leading up to ACCs  
  
Disqualification - When a band member is barred form participating in band activities due to failure to meet academic standards. Remember, Marching Band is a privilege, not a right. Also means the barring of a band from competition due to rule violation.  
  
Drum line- marching percussion  
  
Drum Major - Student conductors who lead the band on and off the field.  
  
Flags - Large pieces of colored clothe on poles waved by auxiliaries. Also means the auxiliaries who wave them (also known as color guard)  
  
Flip Folder - Small booklet holding music for marching. This booklet, when attached to a shoestring, frees up hands and ensures member of their music at all times.  
  
Football - A game played on a marching field to entertain an audience while the Band is getting ready to perform.  
  
Football Games - Events scheduled to provide opportunities for marching show dress rehearsals before marching competitions.  
  
Halftime - The only interesting part of a football game. Also the time that the Home Band perform. "Halftime is Game Time" for the band.  
  
Invitational - Band contest open to Bands invited to participate by the sponsoring organization.  
  
Lyre - Device to hold flip folder on instrument while marching.  
  
Marching Band - A band that plays while marching. Sounds easier than it is.  
  
Marching Band Camp - Mandatory sessions for teaching and perfecting marching routines and techniques.  
  
Marching Competition Show - A marching show prepared for competition performance, typically between 7 to 10 minutes in length.  
  
Marching field - A field 100 yards in length, marked in 5-yard increments used for Marching Band performances. There are some sports (such as football), which can be played on a marching field.  
  
Marching instrument - inexpensive, often second hand, instrument used for marching to protect expensive instrument from marching-related damage.  
  
Marching Season - Roughly July through November, the Band Parents busiest time of year.  
  
Marching Show - The music and choreography performed by a Marching band and Auxiliaries.  
  
Music over the Mountains - a competition held by our band two weeks before ACC at the location of ACCs (Lackawanna County Stadium). (so if you are going to a competition two weeks before ACCs and it is in the same location as ACCs then you are going to our comp.  
  
Pit - A collection of pit instruments and equipment to large to march, arranged along the center of the sidelines of the marching field. Also means the hatless Band Members who play in the pit.  
  
Pit Crew - Loosely organized group of Band members and Band Parents whom load/unload the Band Truck.  
  
Pit Instruments and Equipment - Large non-marchable instruments and equipment moved onto the marching field sidelines by band members and Band Parents. Includes, but is not limited tom marimbas, tympani, bass drum, tenor drum, wood blocks, trap sets, xylophones, amplifiers, speakers, podiums, ladders, auto parts, gongs, chimes, bells, cymbals, organs, synthesizers, sirens, electronic keyboards and props  
  
Plumes - Fragile feather-like adornments work on uniform hats in good weather.  
  
PME - Pocono Mountain East (the name of our school)  
  
Podium - Raised platform upon which conductors stand so band members can see them easily.  
  
Props- Things used (mostly by auxiliaries) as part of the marching show such as flag  
  
Rifles - Wooden props in the shape of 'rifles' juggles by auxiliaries. Auxiliary who juggles them.  
  
Section - A grouping of like instruments as woodwind or Trumpet  
  
Section leader - Field officer having special responsibility for one sub- section of the Band.  
  
Sectionals - Intensive rehearsal for one section of the Band  
  
Shako - A tall cylindrical hat with visor, sometimes with a plume, often used as a part of a Band uniform. Also known as Band Hat.  
  
Stadium - Marching field with stands (and fences, gate, lights, parking lots, etc) the place where marching competitions and football games take place.  
  
Stands- Tiers of uncomfortable benches in a stadium on which audience members sit at marching competitions and football games.  
  
TOB- Tournament of Bands. The single largest, full service High School Band Association in which Pocono Mountain East competes 


End file.
